totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Dwie płcie, milion problemów (TPNWH23)
Chris: Poprzednim razem na Wyspie Hursa! Crystal wróciła! Wbijając wszystkich w ziemię, i siebie hehe. Była ona jurorką w konkursie gotowania, w którym niektórzy popisali się umiejętnościami, a niektórzy głupotą. Willow coraz bardziej dokazywała Bierze do ucha telefon Tak! Macie ją złapać! Nie wiem! Środki usypiające? Nie ważne! Odkłada telefon Ostatnio też pojawiły się iskry, MOCNE ISKRY między Simonem, a Lillie, Fiona, współczuję! Finalnie za dość kiepskie danie, pożegnaliśmy Petera, który na zakończenie pokazał Albertowi, który z braci jest tym lepszym. Co się dzisiaj wydarzy? Zostało ich już tylko sześcioro, więc może to być cokolwiek! Aby się o tym przekonać oglądajcie Totalną Porażkę na Wyspie Hursa! Schody przed chatą uczestników Lillie zamyślona siedzi na schodach, w pewnym momencie podchodzi do niej Simon Simon: Hej! Siada obok Lillie Co jest? Całuje ją w policzek Lillie: Tak się zamyśliłam… Myślisz, że Willow może ingerować w grę? (PZ)Simon: Willow? Ingerować? Mi to jakoś nie brzmi… Simon: Nie martw się, wszystko będzie dobrze, dopóki mamy siebie! Całuje Lillie Matthew z ukrycia obserwuje Simona i Lillie (PZ)Matthew: Lillie i Simon zaczynają ze sobą kręcić, hm… Co jeżeli postanowią pozbyć się MNIE!? Muszę coś zrobić, aby uniknąć takiej sytuacji! Nowego sojuszu na bank nie założę, bo z kim? Emily? Jon? CRYSTAL!? Beznadziejna sytuacja! Pokój dziewczyn Crystal śpi, nagle jednak w pokoju rozlega się hałas i wszystko zaczyna podskakiwać Crystal: CO TU SIĘ ODWALA!? Patrzy się w bok i zauważa, że hałas dobiega z głośników Emily Emily: Zaj****ta muza! Co nie? Crystal: Podchodzi do głośnika i wyciąga kabel CZY CIEBIE DO RESZTY PO***AŁO!? Emily: Rety, co ty taka sztywna jesteś? Crystal: JA SZTYWNA!? TO TY MASZ NIE RÓWNO POD SUFITEM! Do pokoju wchodzi Jon Jon: Co tu się dzieje? Wracam sobie z lasu, a tu odgłosy wojny światowej! Crystal: Limonka ma coś z garem! Zaraz… po co byłeś w lesie? Jon: Biegałem? Robię to codziennie! (PZ)Crystal: Trochę dziwnie wrócić po tak długiej nieobecności, prawie nikogo nie znam! Jon Wychodzi Crystal: Wiesz co? Nie chce mi się z tobą siedzieć, idę na śniadanie, PS. Ubierasz się jak menel Wychodzi, na schodach zauważa całujących się Simona i Lillie I jeszcze wy! Wszyscy mnie na tej wyspie wkurzają! Odchodzi w stronę stołówki Simon: O co jej chodzi? Lillie: Nie mam pojęcia Wracają do całowania Przed stołówką Crystal wchodzi po schodach, jednak w pewnym momencie czyjaś ręka wciąga ją za budynek Crystal: Co jest!? Kto!? Zauważa kto ją wciągnął Ty… Matthew: Tak, to ja… Crystal: Czego ty chcesz? Nie starczy ci, że raz mnie wykopałeś? Matthew: Posłuchaj mnie, od jakiegoś czasu coś dziwnego dzieje się na wyspie, a moim sojusznikom zachciało się amorów! Crystal: Coś dziwnego? Ta! Marna próba żeby mnie przekupić do ponownego zaufania, ale ja taka głupia NIE JESTEM! Coś przebiega między krzakami niedaleko Crystal i Matthew Crystal: CO TO BYŁO!? Matthew: To o czym mówię! Proponuję ci układ, chronimy się nawzajem w grze i przed tym czymś… (PZ)Crystal: Niech myśli, że mnie kupił, tymczasowo będę udawała sojusz z nim (PZ)Matthew: Nie wiedziałem, że to powiem, ale się boje… bardzo… Crystal i Matthew wychodzą zza stołówki i wchodzą do środka, na drzewie siedzi i obserwuje ich Willow (PZ)Willow: Sojusz z Crystal? Nie wiem czy to on był bardzo zdesperowany, ona bardzo głupia, czy oba? Na stołówce Matthew i Crystal za zdziwieniem zauważają nieobecność Szefa Hutcheta, przy lewym siedzi już Jon Jon: Kucharzyny nie ma, nie pojemy sobie Matthew: Kurde, głodny jestem… Na stołówkę docierają Emily oraz Simon i Lillie, którzy się całują Crystal: Rety, przestańcie się lizać, to nie jest już fajne! Lillie: Po prostu zazdrościsz mi tego, jakiego przystojnego mam faceta! Crystal: Przystojnego? Tej rudej maszkarze żaden filtr na insta nie pomoże! Emily: Ej ej ej, za kogo ty się masz, że jedziesz po ludziach ze względu na wygląd!? Crystal: 'Wiesz kim jestem? Osobą, lepszą od ciebie! Limonko… '(PZ)Emily: Jak ona mnie wkurza! Crystal to chyba jedyna osoba, której nigdy nie zaprosiłabym na imprezkę! Simon: Może zamiast drzeć mordę, skupimy się na tym gdzie jest Szef? Umieram z głodu! Jon: Skończyły się spleśniałe fast-food’y spod łóżka? Simon: Ha ha ha, bardzo śmieszne… Matthew: Siada przy stole Chris pewnie zaraz przyjdzie, i wyjaśni nam co się odwala… Emily: Oby, zjem śniadanie i w wyzwaniu dokopie pannie idealnej! Crystal: Przewraca oczami Na stołówkę wchodzi Chris Chris: Witaj finałowa szóstko! Matthew: A nie mówiłem? Simon: Chris, gdzie jest śniadanie!? Chris: Szef był zajęty przygotowywaniem wyzwania Lillie: Zaraz! A resztki z konkursu gotowania!? Chris: Szef je gdzieś wyrzucił Las, kryjówka Willow Willow: Otwiera pojemnik, wyciąga widelec i zaczyna jeść to co jest w środku mmm… Gnocchi palce licać Stołówka Matthew: Czyli wyzwanie bez śniadania? Świetnie… Chris: Tak jest! Widzimy się na polanie! Wychodzi (PZ)Matthew: Mamy iść lasem, ZNOWU!? Uczestnicy wychodzą ze stołówki i idą lasem w stronę polany Matthew: Rozgląda się dookoła, przybliżając się do Crystal Oby to coś, nic nam nie zrobiło po drodze… Crystal: Rety, to pewnie jakiś niedźwiedź czy coś… Coś nagle przeskakuje z drzewa na drzewo nad uczestnikami Crystal: Zaczyna piszczeć, bierze za rękę Matthew i zaczyna biec na oślep popychając innych (PZ)Crystal: CO TO BYŁO!? Lillie: Ten las zawsze był taki straszny? Przytula Simona Simon: Przy mnie nic ci nie grozi! Lillie: Patrzy w głąb lasu, widzi niewyraźną sylwetkę postaci po czym przestraszona, jeszcze mocniej wtula się w Simona Emily: Ej, ziomuś! Jon: Czego chcesz? Emily: Słuchaj, my i Crystal jesteśmy jedynymi ludźmi bez sojuszu, tak myślałam, że moglibyśmy zawrzeć jakiś układ? Jon: Cóż, masz dużo racji, jednak ten mięśniak, działa solo! (PZ)Jon: Po co mi sojusz? Dam radę sobie sam! Wygram dla mojej Dahlii i pokaże wszystkim, ŻE JESTEM NAJPOTĘŻNIEJSZYM UCZESTNIKIEM TEGO PROGRAMU Napina mięśnie Wszyscy uczestnicy docierają na polanę, stoją na niej dwa zamki zbudowane z klocków używanych w pierwszym zadaniu Crystal: To dlatego nie było śniadania!? Bo budowaliście to gówno!? Chris: Tak jest! Te dwa zamki będą ważną częścią zadania Szef: Chris, chyba należy mi się jakaś nagroda za zbudowanie tego wszystkiego w jedną noc! Chris: Jasne stary! Dostaniesz podwyżkę! Szef: No nareszcie cię przekonałem! Simon: Dobrze zakochana tęczowa parko, jakie jest dzisiejsze zadanie? Chris: Zadanie to ochrona loga drużyny w zamku, będziecie ostrzeliwać zamek przeciwnej drużyny i zwalali klocki, a przy okazji uczestników i logo. Jeżeli wasze logo spadnie na ziemię przegrywacie, jeżeli w międzyczasie spadnie też uczestnik, odpada on z zadania! Matthew: Zaraz, drużyny? Lillie: Chce być z Simonem! Chris: Nie-nie-nie dzisiejsze zadanie to klasyczna wojna płci! Dziewczyny kontra chłopacy! Lillie: Szkoda, że nie mogę być razem z Simonem… Matthew: Zakochana parka się nareszcie rozdzieli! Chris: Nie mamy za bardzo budżetu i czasu na nowe loga, więc będziecie używać log starych drużyn! Matthew: Dostaje w kolano logiem Szybujących Orłów Ał! Crystal: Haha! Dostaje w twarz logiem Kąsających Żmij Chris: Wchodźcie na swoje zamki, wyzwanie zaraz się zacznie Uczestnicy wykonują polecenie Chrisa Zamek chłopaków Matthew: Patrzcie! Mamy kokosy i proce! Kto będzie strzelał, a kto pilnował loga? Jon: Daj mi strzelać! Tak im przykokosze, że zostaną wydalone z programu z przyczyn zdrowotnych! Simon: Tylko nie zrób krzywdy Lillie, ok? Hehe, niech Matthew strzela z tobą! Matthew: Przewraca oczami Jon: Co ci tak na niej zależy wiewiórze, jeszcze nie dawno kleiłeś się do panny swetromaniaczki Simon: To moja sprawa do kogo się kleję! (PZ)Simon: Kurde Fiona… bardzo lubię Lillie, ale chwile z Fioną też były cudowne! Gdyby nie odpadła, może wszystko potoczyłoby się inaczej? Chociaż Fiona kradła, mnie też okradła… Cały czas mam jednak z tyłu głowy myśl, że na serio ktoś ją wrobił! Ale kto? I czy nadal jest w grze? Zamek dziewczyn Emily: Ja będę strzelać! Często na urodziny moich kumpli i kumpelek jeździmy na paintball! Crystal: Limcia, to nie paintball, ale jak chcesz… Lillie: Ja nie za dobrze strzelam, więc Emily, rób co chcesz Emily: Nie mogę strzelać sama! Tu są dwie proce! Crystal: Dobra! Spróbuję! Lillie pilnuj loga! Chris: I wyzwanie, zaczyna się… TARAZ! Emily: Dobra, ja strzelę pierwsza! Naciąga kokosa na procy i strzela Kokos trafia w ścianę zamku chłopaków, lekko tylko przekrzywiając ściankę Matthew: Heh, żałosne, dawaj Jon, załatwmy je! Chłopacy naciągają na procach po kilka kokosów i strzelają w stronę dziewczyn Emily: Lecą! Unik! Dziewczyny się schylają, kokosy bombardują część zamku w której stały Crystal: Tylko nie w twarz! Emily: Przewraca oczami Crystal: Jakim cudem tych kokosów jest aż tyle? Zamek chłopaków Matthew i Jon z pomocą Simona cały czas wystrzeliwują naprzemiennie kilkanaście kokosów, przez co zamek dziewczyn jest stale „bombardowany” Matthew: Nie mają z nami szans! Jon: Jedna z nich dzisiaj trafi do domu! Simon: Przełyka ślinę (PZ)Simon: Proszę, tylko nie Lillie! Zamek dziewczyn Emily: Elementy się rozsuwają przez te kokosy! Jeżeli czegoś nie zrobimy, zamek się zawali! Crystal: Co mamy zrobić? Jak tylko wstaniemy, te kokosy nas rozwalą! Lillie: Dziewczyny mam plan! (PZ)Lillie: Mam nadzieję, że się uda! Lillie: Wstaje, zaczyna krzyczeć i odbijać kokosy logiem Żmij Emily: Niezła jest… Zamek chłopaków Kokosy odbijane przez Lillie uderzają w zamek chłopaków Matthew: Co to ma być!? Strzelają w nas!? Jakim k**wa cudem!? Jon: Grrr… NIE ZATRZYMA MNIE KILKA KOKOSÓW Ładuje na procę kilkanaście kokosów i mocna naciąga gumę Matthew: Gościu! Nie naciągaj aż tak! Jon jednak nie posłuchał i naciągnął jeszcze mocniej, przez co guma pękła. Jon upadł na kraniec zamku, po czym spadł na ziemię z kilkoma klockami. Jon: Ała! Moje plecy! Matthew: No i po co ci to typie było!? Po co!? Jon: Weź się zamknij! Simon: Dobra, Matthew, będę strzelał z tobą! Matthew: Została nam jedna proca, ale lepiej żebyś ty strzelał, jesteś silniejszy Simon: No dobra! Zamek dziewczyn Lillie: Dyszy i opiera się o logo I jak? Emily: Laska! Jesteś super! Crystal: Tak! A teraz czas na kontratak! Emily i Crystal naciągają kokosy na proce i strzelają Zamek chłopaków Simon: Kurde! Teraz one nas ostrzeliwują! Masz jakiś pomysł co robić? (PZ)Matthew: Mam pewien pomysł, ale jeszcze zaczekam, he he… Matthew: Trzeba trafić w Emily lub Crystal! Naciąga kokos na procę, mruży oczy i strzela Emily: Jeden kokos? Co oni niby chcą tym zrobić? Lillie: Emily! Uważaj! Emily: Co? Dostaje kokosem w głowę i mdleje Crystal: Świetnie… nie mamy jednej strzelającej! Lillie: Ja mogę strzelać, logo jest chyba bezpieczne… Crystal: No dobra Dziewczyny zaczynają strzelać w zamek chłopaków, część kokosów Lillie nie trafia jednak w zamek Simon: Dobrze przemyślane! Osłabiliśmy je! Matthew: A żebyś wiedział! Jednak pokonanie ich i tak zajmie dużo czasu, chyba pora na zrealizowanie mojego pomysłu! Simon: Czyli co? Matthew: Użyjemy pocisku O WIELE większego kalibru! Simon: Czyli czego? Matthew: Podnosi Simona Ciebie! Simon: Co ty kminisz!? Matthew: Jesteś ciężki! Przytyłeś czy co? Simon: To nie tłuszcz! To mięśnie! Matthew: Tak, tak, wmawiaj sobie boczusiu! (PZ)Simon: Włosy wam się znudziły, to teraz będziecie moje gabaryty hejtować! Łapie się za brzuch WCALE NIE JESTEM GRUBY!!! Matthew: Wsadza Simona na procę z zaczyna naciągać gumę Simon: To się nigdy nie u… Zostaje wystrzelony Zamek dziewczyn Crystal: Ej! Co to tam jest!? Lillie: Leci naszą stronę! Emily: Budzi się C-co się dzieje? Crystal: UNIK!!! Simon uderza w zamek dziewczyn, sprawiając, że częściowo się zawala Lillie spada z zamku i ląduje na luźno leżącym klocku, w ostatniej chwili złapała logo drużyny Lillie: Uf, udało się! Tylko co z dziewczynami? Patrzy się w stronę ruin zamku Crystal, Emily i Simonowi udało się pozostać na ‘’zamku’’ i nie spaść na ziemię Emily: Czy was do reszty pogrzało!? Szkoda, że jeszcze jakimś głazem nie strzeliliście! (PZ)Simon: Czemu na to nie wpadliśmy? Simon: Dobra, dawać logo! Crystal: Chyba cię poj***ło chłopczyku Simon: GDZIE JE MACIE!? Crystal: Robi telefon zdjęcie Simonowi oślepiając go POCZUJ BLASK FLESZU SK***YSYNIE Oślepiony Simon spadł na ziemię Matthew: Kurde, zostałem sam… Crystal: Lillie! Trzymasz się jakoś!? Lillie: Tak! Udało mi się złapać logo w ostatniej chwili! Jak Emily? Emily: Wszystko ok, ale nie mamy jak strzelać! Proce są zniszczone! Crystal: Super, nie mamy jak strzelać! Dostaje w ramie kokosem AŁ! Dostaje drugim w głowę AŁ! Matthew przestań! Dostaje trzecim w nogę AŁ! Myślisz, że strzelanie do bezbronnych jest takie śmieszne!? Matthew: Nawet nie wiesz jak! Strzela kokosem w twarz Crystal (PZ)Crystal: Masz szczęście, że jesteśmy udawanymi sojusznikami! Wyciąga lusterko i się w nim przegląda Nie zrobił mi guza czy czegoś? Dobra, ma podwójne szczęście Emily: Musimy coś wymyślić! Nie mamy jak strzelać, jak więc strącimy logo drużyny przeciwnej!? W głowie Lillie pytanie Emily zaczynało się kilka razy powtarzać (PZ)Lillie: Zaryzykuję! Nawet jak przegramy, głosy Crystal i Emily nie są wystarczające, żeby mnie wyeliminować! Lillie obserwuje zamek chłopaków, bierze zamach trzymając logo, celuje i rzuca nim w logo chłopaków Crystal: CO TY ZROBIŁAŚ!? Emily: Lillie!? Czy ciebie pogięło!? Lillie: Zaufajcie mi! Wiem co robię! Logo przeleciało obok twarzy Matthew Matthew: Co jest do cholery!? Logo dziewczyn uderza w logo chłopaków, zwalając je na ziemię Matthew: NIE! Chris: Dziewczyny wygrywają! Chłopacy, widzimy się na eliminacji! Dziewczyny zaczynają wiwatować Emily: Lillie! Jesteś genialna! Crystal: Dziewczyno! Masz super cela! (PZ)Lillie: Myślę, że zyskałam dużo w oczach moich rywali, oby tylko nie chcieli mnie z tego powodu wyeliminować przy najbliższej okazji… (PZ)Matthew: CO TO MIAŁO BYĆ!? Jakim cudem Lillie trafiła!? Coś czuję, że trzeba będzie zmniejszyć nasz sojusz do dwóch osób, ale Lillie jest bezpieczna. Na razie… (PZ)Jon: Simon i Matthew to frajerzy i łamagi, nic dziwnego, że przegraliśmy! Chris: Simon, Matthew, Jon, widzimy się wieczorem, jeden z was pożegna się dzisiaj z szansą na milion, do tego momentu, wszyscy macie wolne! Chata uczestników, pokój dziewczyn Emily: Głosujemy razem? Crystal: Na kogo proponujesz? Emily: Myślę, że najlepiej wyeliminować Simona, jest dość silnym rywalem Crystal: A gdzie tam, Simon to klucha, nic nam nie zrobi! Emily: W takim razie kto? Crystal: Matthew? (PZ)Crystal: Mam nadzieję, że mnie nie podsłuchał teraz… Emily: W sumie, ale trzeba przekonać Jona, żeby zagłosował na niego też! Crystal: Jeżeli dojdzie do dogrywki, Matthew nie będzie miał szans z Jonem! Emily: I w ten sposób osłabimy sojusz! Crystal: Super plan! Idziemy pogadać z Jonem! Obie dziewczyny wychodzą z domku, na schodach spotykają Matthew, który siedział i jadł jabłko Emily: O, hej Matthew! Matthew: No hej… Crystal: To my idziemy! Pa! Łapie Emily za rękę i odchodzi w stronę lasu Matthew: Coś kombinują… Gryzie jabłko Ja się dowiem co… Wstaje i idzie za dziewczynami Pokój chłopaków Simon i Lillie leżą na łóżku Lillie: Boisz się, że przeze mnie odpadniesz? Simon: Przez ciebie? To nie twoja wina, że jesteś super! Ale na bank nie odpadnę! Mamy trzy głosy, a założę się, że Jon, Emily i Crystal nie będą głosować razem! Lillie: Mam nadzieję, że tak będzie, nie chciałabym się jeszcze z tobą rozdzielać Całuje Simona Simon: Ja też chciałbym być z tobą jak najdłużej (PZ)Simon: Lillie jest cudowna, każda chwila z nią jest dla mnie czymś wyjątkowym! Las Willow naciąga łuk i strzela w stronę korony drzewa, po chwili na jej dłoń spada jabłko, które zaczyna jeść Willow: Coraz lepiej mi idzie! Odwraca się i jej oczom ukazuje się zakapturzona postać Ło! Przewraca się ???: Serio? Willow: Zawsze musisz się tak zakradać? ???: Muszę! Jeszcze ktoś się dowie o mojej obecności Pomaga Willow wstać A nikt nie powinien! Willow: Czego znowu chcesz? ???: Analizowałam ten śmieszny program, w którym brałaś udział, masz rację, Matthew to zło Willow: Co cię to tak nagle zaczęło interesować? Do tej pory nasza relacja skupiała się na tym, że kazałaś mi nie podchodzić do pieprzonych wrót na ścianie mojej jaskini ???: Ten chłopak ma w sobie ogromne pokłady mrocznej energii, mógłby również odkryć wrota, a to nie skończyło by się dobrze… Willow: Dobra… To chcesz mi pomóc się go pozbyć? ???: Jeżeli to go odciągnie od wyspy, to tak, nawet mam informacje, które mogą nam pomóc Willow: Zamieniam się w słuch ???: Emily i Crystal chcą przekonać Jon’a, aby razem z nim zagłosować na Matthew, zaraz powinni się spotakać, chodź za mną! Odchodzi Willow: Dobra, zobaczmy co planują Idzie za zakapturzoną Inna część lasu Willow i ??? obserwują Jona, Crystal i Emily z ukrycia Emily: Jon! Musisz z nami zagłosować! Inaczej odpadniesz!? Jon: Dlaczego miałbym wam zaufać? Może też działacie z sojuszem, żeby wykopać tak silnego zawodnika jak ja! Crystal: Rety! Ale ty jesteś głupi! Co ci szkodzi, żeby zagłosować z nami!? Willow: Ten Jon to na serio idiota… ???: Na serio… Hy! Patrz! Pokazuje na Matthew w oddali idącego w stronę Crystal, Emily i Jona Nie może się dowiedzieć, że spiskują przeciw niemu! Willow: Spoko! Moja w tym głowa! Strzela kilkoma strzałami tak, że wbijają się w ziemię przed Matthew, który uciekł Tak się straszy! ???: Całkiem nieźle! Jon: Powtarzam wam po raz kolejny NIE GŁOSUJĘ Z WAMI Crystal: Jak chcesz, twój problem! Emily: Tylko potem nie marudź! Dziewczyny odchodzą od Jona Jon: Dlaczego miałbym się ich słuchać? Podciąga się na gałęzi Willow: Świetnie, sojusz wywali Jona i balans między dwoma stronami padnie! Musimy coś wymyślić! ???: Myślę, że mogę mieć pomysł (PZ)Willow: Rety, tak zmiana dzień zaczęła się angażować, w sumie ma powód, więc… (PZ)Crystal: JON TO SKOŃCZONY IDIOTA, no cóż, PAPA Obozowisko Crystal: Debil! Idiota! Bezmózg! Wchodzi po schodach do domku, mijając Simona i Lillie Ciota! Kretyn! Simon: Kurcze, Crystal, co się stało? Crystal: NIC! A wy gdzie idziecie? Simon: Ja i Lillie idziemy popływać, trzeba korzystać, póki możemy (PZ)Simon: Wbrew pozorom, to miejsce jest nawet fajne, oby drugi sezon też tu był! Jeżeli taki będzie… Simon i Lillie idą w stronę plaży Lillie: Tyle już za nami… Simon: No… Ile to już tu jesteśmy? Lillie: Dwa miesiące… Simon: Tyle się przez ten czas działo, tyle ludzi odpadło Lillie: Możemy zmienić temat, może pogadajmy o naszym życiu, poza programem! Simon: No dobra, co lubisz robić, w czasie wolnym? Lillie: Lubię słuchać muzyki! Simon: O! Hatari? Lillie: Mozart, Bethoven, czasem Chopin… Simon: No to mamy pierwszą różnicę Lillie: Pierwszą? Jesteśmy całkiem inni! Simon: Tak? To podaj przykład… Lillie: No na przykład nie pachniesz najładniej hehe Simon: Już po tobie Lillie: Musisz mnie najpierw złapać! Zaczyna uciekać śmiejąc się Simon: To żadne wyzwanie! Goni Lillie Z ukrycia para była obserwowana Willow: Co ty planujesz? ???: Osłabienie sojuszu Matthew Willow: Chcesz ich skłócić? ???: Uwierz, nie mamy wyboru Willow: A jak ty to zamierzasz zrobić? ???: Mam swoje sposoby… Simon i Lillie dotarli na plaże, trafili idealnie w zachód słońca Lillie: Ło… Jak tutaj jest… Simon: Pięknie… Co będziemy robić? Lillie: Rozpina suwak z tyłu sukienki i ją zdejmuje Simon: Wiesz, że my to możemy równie dobrze w domku zrobić? Lillie: Będziemy pływać głuptasie! Simon: A… Dobra Zdejmuje bluzę i spodnie Lillie: Dobra, idziemy Simon podnosi Lillie... Lillie: Ej, co ty robisz!? I wrzucą ją do wody Lillie: Hej! Simon: To jeszcze nie koniec! Skacze do wody na bombę, ochlapując Lillie Lillie: Cała jestem mokra! Simon: Hehe Lillie: Zboku! A masz! Chlapie Simona Simon: Teraz moja kolej! Zaczyna chlapać Lillie Lillie: Przestań! Simon przestaje i oboje się śmieją, po czym Lillie całuje Simona Lillie: Kocham cię Simon: Ja ciebie też Odwraca się i coś zauważa, długo wpatruje się w jedno miejsce Lillie: Simon? Simon: Nie wierzę… Przeciera oczy Lillie: SIMON!? W oddali stała postać, dziewczyna o brązowych włosach w białej sukni, wyglądała zupełnie jak… Simon: Fiona… Lillie: Simon co się dzieje? Simon: FIONA! Wstaje i biegnie w stronę nieruchomo stojącej postaci FIONA!!! (PZ)Lillie: Aha, fajnie, jak jestem to się ze mną bawi, ale jak pojawia się Fiona to nagle mnie olewa? Skąd ona w ogóle się wzięła!? Simon: FIONA!!! Nagle dziewczyna zostaje przykryta przez falę, kiedy fala opada, po Fionie nie ma śladu Simon: Fiona… Klęka wpatrując się w miejsce gdzie stała Do Simona podbiega Lillie Lillie: Simon! Co ty wyrabiasz!? Simon: Wracajmy już! Chris(głośnik): Uwaga uczestnicy! Nastał już czas eliminacji! Przyjdźcie na miejsce eliminacji! Simon: Czyli na serio musimy iść… Lillie: No dobra, chodźmy (PZ)Simon: Co to do cholery było? Ceremonia eliminacji Chris: Chłopacy przegraliście, jeden z was dzisiaj odpadnie, wszyscy będą głosować, zapraszam do pokoju zwierzeń! (PZ)Matthew: Mój głos jest tak jakby oczywisty (PZ)Emily: Szczerze, nie wiem na kogo oddam swój głos, może po prostu zagłosuję na osobę, którą najmniej znam (PZ)Simon: Nareszcie! Zemsta za śmianie się z moich rudych włosów! (PZ)Lillie: Tek po prostu trzeba… (PZ)Jon: Nara rudzielcu, nie będę tęsknił (PZ)Crystal: Nie chciałam na ciebie głosować, ale przypomniało mi się, że obiecałam, ŻE JESTEŚ TRUPEM Chris: Dobrze, teraz będziemy czytać głosy! Pierwszy głos padł na… . . . Matthew! Chłopak jest wyraźnie zdziwiony Chris: Drugi głos trafia na konto… . . . Jona! Jon wydaje się być lekko zdenerwowany Chris: Trzeci głos uzyskał… . . . Simon! Simon zmartwiony zaczyna patrzeć się na Chrisa Chris: Następne trzy głosy, uzyskał jeden z was! Tą osobą jest… . . . . . . . . . . Jon! Który z wynikiem 4-1-1 odpada z Totalnej Porażki na Wyspie Hursa! Rzuca pianki dziewczyną, Matthew i Simonowi Jon: Mogłem się tego spodziewać… Wstaje i idzie w stronę kuli Emily: Trzeba się było zgodzić na sojusz z nami! Jon: E tam! Odpadłem przez to, że Simon i Matthew to łamagi Matthew: Em, odpadłeś pierwszy z wyzwania! Jon: Wchodzi do kuli Ale i tak jestem najlepszy! Chris, spychaj tą głupią kulę! Chris: Wedle życzenia! Jon: Już do ciebie lecę… Chris spycha kulę z Jonem ze zjeżdżalni Jon: DAHLIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! Chris: Tak więc, pożegnaliśmy Jona, została ich już tylko piątka! Jak relacje i gra się dalej potoczą? Kto utraci szanse na milion? Dowiecie się oglądając Totalną Porażkę na Wyspie Hursa! Las Willow: Nie wiedziałam, że tak potrafisz… ???: Uwierz mi, dużo o mnie nie wiesz. A niedługo związek Lillie i Simona się rozpadnie, przez co Matthew może nawet stracić sojusz Willow: I oto mi właśnie chodziło, dzięki! Następny odcinek Kategoria:Totalna Porażka na Wyspie Hursa